Ice Ice Baby
Ice Ice Baby'' (Hielo Hielo Nena)'' es una canción presentada en el epiodio "Bad Reputation". La versión original es de Vanilla Ice, de su álbum '''To the Extreme '''y fue cantada por Will Schuester y New Directions. Esta es otra de las canciones en las que Will rapea. Jesse St. James le comenta a Will que "esta canción debería ser arrestada por cometer el crimen de apestar". Muchos de los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con Jesse, a pesar de que la mayoría aún no conocía a Jessie y de hecho, lo odiaban, especialmente Finn, por haberle robado a su chica. Sin embargo, Will les dice que están equivocados y se los demuestra haciéndolos bailar y meterse en el ritmo. thumb Letra Ice Ice Baby Ice Ice Baby All right stop Collaborate and listen Ice is back with my brand new invention Something grabs a hold of me tightly Then I flow that a harpoon daily and nightly Will it ever stop? Yo--I don't know Turn off the lights and I'll glow To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle. Dance Bum rush the speaker that booms I'm killin your brain like a poisonous mushroom Deadly, when I play a dope melody Anything less that the best is a felony Love it or leave it You better gain way You better hit bull's eye The kid dont play If there was a problem Yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Ice Ice Baby Vanilla (4X) Now that the party is jumping With the bass kicked in, the Vegas are pumpin' Quick to the point, to the point no faking I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon Burning them if they're not quick and nimble I go crazy when I hear a cymbal And a hi hat with a souped up tempo I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo Rollin in my 5.0 With my ragtop down so my hair can blow The girlies on standby Waving just to say HI Did you stop? No--I just drove by Kept on pursuing to the next stop I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block That block was dead Yo--so I continued to A1A Beachfront Ave. Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine Shay with a guage and Vanilla with a nine Reading for the chumps on the wall The Chumps are acting ill because they're so full of eight balls Gunshots ranged out like a bell I grabbed my nine-- All I heard were shells Fallin on the concrete real fast Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed I'm tryin to get away before the jackers jacke Police on the scene You know what I mean They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends If there was a problem Yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Ice Ice Baby Vanilla (4X) Take heed, 'caese I'm a lyrical poet Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it My town, that created all the bass sound Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground 'Cause my style's like a chemical spill Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel Conducted and formed This is a hell of a concept We make it hype and you want to step with this Shay palays on the fade, slice it like a ninja Cut like a razor blade so fast Other DJ's say, 'Damn' If my rhyme was a drug I'd sell it by the gram Keep my composure when it's time to get loose Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice If there was a problem Yo--I'll solve it! Check out the hook while Deshay revolves it.